


Impact

by Lightspeed



Series: Monstrous Intent [12]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dildos, Faun!Scout, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scout’s new body makes satisfying certain kinks more than a little problematic, he turns to his team, seeking out Soldier and his favourite method of friendly fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

"How's that?" Soldier asked, tightening the ropes around Scout's wrists.

Scout tugged against them, unable to move his hands and feeling the ropes creak. He yanked and thrashed to test it one last time and bit his lip. Oh yeah, it was perfect. His hooves tug into the sheets a little as he lifted his butt, putting his weight on his knees and elbows. He was so ready for this.

"Well?" Soldier asked, grabbing hold of one of Scout's antlers and bending his head to face him roughly. Oh yeah, this would be just fine..

"Great," Scout replied, his voice growing breathy as he was manhandled. His pupils had already begun to expand, and he could feel heat welling between his furry thighs.

"Good," Soldier responded with a smile, letting go and running his hand over Scout's back, feeling the tense muscle under his skin. Fingers skirted where fur began to encroach upon smooth skin, sifting gently into the soft hair there and edging down to the base of his tail, so sensitive to touch. The limb responded by lifting into the air, exposing its white fluffy underside and arching into his fingers, which began to lightly scratch.

Scout sighed loudly, a moan bubbling up out of him soon after as he lifted his butt more, presenting as he leaned into the touch. Sparks danced along his spine as warmth spread through him. He felt his cheeks flush and his cock begin to swell as Soldier continued to scratch at him. His other hand fell to his fuzzy knee, petting up his thigh slowly, fingers tracing the outlines of his muscles under the soft brown and white fur that covered it. When that broad hand found its way up to the curve of Scout's meager ass, it squeezed, a perfect handful.

Soldier watched Scout's butt as he pet and groped at it, watching him arch and lean, presenting himself for the older man as more moans passed his lips. The brown fur that covered the top of his tail and his hips and legs parted around the base of his tail, giving way to soft, fluffy white that slipped down between his thighs in a heart shape. It was infuriatingly cute.

Lifting his hand, Soldier brought it down with a hard _thwap_ , making one furry cheek wobble with the force of impact, and sending Scout bucking forward in surprise. He was rewarded with a moan, and a wiggle of the faun's hips. He replied with another, and another.

Hard, open-handed thwacks landed across his ass, striking both cheeks dead center and making Scout shiver. Plaintive, low moans pushed between his teeth as he buried his cheek in the bed, bowing his head between his bound hands and continuing to present. He felt heat throb in his groin, a pulsing want settling itself between his thighs and growing with each fall of Soldier's hand. It hurt, but just a little, the bluntness, the heavy thudding of each strike of his hand fanning the slow burn that had begun within him.

It was different, certainly. Where a sharp, stinging pain would have accompanied the impact before, flesh falling upon flesh, the fur that covered his lower body cushioned each blow. It wasn't nearly as painful, as vicious a sensation, regardless of how strong Soldier's arm was.

"Please," Scout panted, biting a little at the sheets and wiggling his sore ass, "harder."

Soldier complied, raining down harder and harder, punishing him with each resounding slap against the faun's ass, a thumping noise ringing out where satisfying claps would greet him. Hot, lingering pain prickled at the flesh beneath, and Scout was sure he'd be bruised by the end, even if he couldn't see it. That only made it better.

Scout let out a heavy groan at the hardest slap yet, shaking a little with its force. It was so good, so humiliatingly good. When the blows ceased, however, he looked back over his shoulder, trying to ignore the burning in his face. "Soldier?"

"This won't do," the older man declared with a frown, caressing the curve of Scout's furry, stinging ass. "It sounds all wrong."

"My ass sounds wrong?"

"A spanking is supposed to sound like a spanking. There is supposed to be a satisfying smacking sound! It's not the right sound."

"Well don't think you're gonna shave my ass to get it right, Sol. I'll safe word the shit outta that," Scout barked in reply, panic beginning to rise in him. He should've known better than to trust the unstable mercenary to tie him up.

"I'm just going to have to switch to a more appropriate way to punish you," Soldier reasoned, shooting Scout a grin. "One designed for furry asses."

Scout ran his tongue along the inside of his lip, trying to gauge what in the hell Soldier was talking about. Then he remembered the riding crop laying on the night stand, watching intently as the older man reached for it. Okay, yeah, he could totally work with this. It couldn't hurt that much.

When Soldier had first brought the Disciplinary Action onto the field, Scout had been worried. It was hard to run with an erection, and even a cursory swat with the thing would handily do the job. He found himself fortunate that it was mostly used for harassing Heavy into motion, keeping the giant sprinting for the front lines while Soldier whooped loudly at his heels, rather than turned on himself.

But here, he couldn't run out of Soldier's reach. Here, he was bound and held in place, presenting his bottom and aching for its harsh touch. When Soldier brought it down with a hard smack, the sound a dull thump against his fur, Scout barked, a cervine, animal cry, in surprise. He quickly faded into a husky moan, only to loose another bark as the second hit fell.

Soldier didn't waste any time in returning to his punishing rhythm; short, narrow swats replacing his broad, heavy-handed slaps. Where dull, thudding pain had bloomed across Scout's bottom before, stinging raps snapped against his hide. Scout had feared the smartness of a crop, his soft skin too sensitive to its harsh bite. Here, now, the blow buffered by his fur, Scout found himself enjoying the hard thwaps of each stroke of the crop, the pain blooming out in burning stings. He jolted forward with each smack, his voice spilling out in low, guttural moans, inhuman, like a rutting buck.

He tugged at his bonds, cock aching, burning for release. He was so hard it hurt, his body wracked with beautiful agony, the throb between his thighs nigh-unbearable. "God, please, Sol, please," he whined, pulling back against the ropes and raising his ass into the next swat of the crop, wrenching a sound almost like a sob from him. "Please."

"I couldn't hear you, maggot!" Soldier hollered, bringing the crop down hard and loosing a cry out of Scout. He grinned wide, having far too much fun with this. He was hard as hell, himself, but this was all about destroying Scout. He could wait, unless Scout wanted it. Making sure his friend had what he wanted was most important.

"SIR!" Scout yelped, rocking forward as another lash came down, "I NEED TO COME, SIR!" His voice trembled, sounding like he was on the verge of breaking down, moisture pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Attaboy," came the low, dangerous reply from the older man, who rubbed the crop slowly against the crook between Scout's thighs and ass, feeling him squirm at the sensation. He teased at Scout's taint with the tip of the crop before taking it away, setting down and grabbing the lube from the night stand.

Scout watched with dim interest, his vision hazy with lust and tears that threatened to well in his eyes if he let them. When Soldier's slick finger began to invade him, he dug his forehead into the mattress, clenching his teeth, letting his eyes fall closed. Fuck, it was cold, the lube taking its sweet time in warming up as the thick digit slipped slowly inside.

The stretch was amazing, his ass already so sore, blood throbbing through his bruised, aching skin. He could feel his pulse around Soldier's finger as it drove inward, hooking and wriggling to open him up. He searched around, prodding about until finally, he hit what he was looking for. With a hiss and a whine, Scout bucked, shoving his ass back against Soldier's finger and tugging at the ropes. "Fuck, there, there!"

"Alright, son, slow down. This is my show, Private," Soldier teased him, slipping a second finger in to scissor him open, delighting in the soft gasps that accompanied it.

Scout panted, stretching his fingers to try and wriggle some feeling back into them. The ropes weren't too tight, rubbing just right against his wrists, but the realization that his hands had been balled into fists the entire time finally dawned, his knuckles stiff and sore. He chewed at his lip, letting his hips roll back against Soldier's fingers as he worked him open, delighting in the angry throb of his cheeks. Finally, those fingers slipped out, only to be replaced by something larger, slicker, but not at all warm. Scout's head shot up as he craned to look over his shoulder, seeing Soldier sitting on the bed and pushing something into him. "Wha-- Ohhhhh shit!" his question was cut off as the something, a toy, likely, slipped in deeper, filling him with a satisfying weightiness that made him want to curl up and just enjoy the sensation. The further in Soldier slipped it, he realized it was flaring out wider and wider and stretching him open, making him shiver. An electric ripple rolled up through his spine as the toy reached its widest and tapered back down suddenly, a wide, round base touching his sore cheeks as it was fully inserted, leaning just so against his prostate.

Scout began to squirm, trying to encourage that pressure, trying to ease it against that perfect spot, and when Soldier stilled him with one hand and turned a dial on the bottom of the toy with his other, stars exploded behind his eyes, a husky low passing his lips. The toy jumped to life, buzzing with an intensity that made Scout worry he would be shaken apart and crumble, his foundation cracking and quaking away to powder beneath him. "Fffffuuuuuuuck!"

"Sounds like you like it," Soldier grinned, giving one ass cheek a hard spank and wrenching another cry from the faun. He stood up, walking 'round to Scout's front, and grabbed hold of an antler, forcing his head up to look at him. "You're going to have to earn your orgasm, Private," he warned, directing Scout to look at his crotch, and the erection pressing insistently against his fatigues. "Are you ready to serve?"

Jaw falling slack, the faun's tongue snaked out to lick at the tips of his lower teeth. He wanted it so badly, to feel Soldier, to wrap his lips around something, anything, and suck and lick. He was hungry, thirsty for him, or anyone, honestly. The toy buzzed away deep inside of him, rattling just so against his prostate and making his whole lower body vibrate, residual burning pain humming through his ass as his guts wove together in angry, intricate patterns. His shoulders shook, and from the glassy look in his eyes, he was barely sapient, overwhelmed with sensation. It took a bit of jawing at the air, but Scout managed to whine out a shaking, "Yessir."

"You're a credit, son," Soldier chuckled, opening his fly and pulling his cock out, sighing in relief at being free of the ever-tighter prison of his own clothing. He was harder than he'd realized.

Scout leaned over, trying to touch, to lick, to kiss at Soldier's hot flesh, thwarted by the ropes that held him. His moans came out as strained whimpers as he licked at his lips eagerly. He wanted it so badly, it was filthy, Soldier thought, seizing hold of Scout's antler again. He knelt beside the faun, holding him fast as he dove after him again, making sure to keep in control. Once he felt he was close enough, Soldier grabbed both antlers and tugged Scout down, letting him wrap warm lips around his cock and take him deep into his mouth, tongue going to work immediately, laving along the underside and tasting him everywhere.

Soldier's eyes slipped closed for just a moment as he let out a soft groan. Scout's mouth was hot, and so skilled, his tongue strong and providing amazing pressure as it undulated against his frenulum, teasing at his circumcision scar with its tip. Scout pulled back to mouth at the head, dragging his lips and tongue along the smooth, rounded ridges of the crown and underside. His taste was clean, and not at all salty, instead a smooth, freshly-scrubbed flavour that was betrayed further by the soapy scent that filled the faun's nose, rather than any strong musk of lust. He was freshly showered before they'd started, unsurprisingly. For a man who picked his nose and had no compunctions about slathering himself in foodstuffs at a moment's notice, Soldier was very picky about keeping his own bodily musk down to a minimum. He didn't have clean habits, but when he groomed, he groomed very well.

Sighing, Soldier tugged on Scout's antlers, guiding him closer, making the faun take him deeper, sliding heavily against his tongue as it cupped and pressed him against the roof of his mouth, groaning as the warmth and the wonderful, wet pressure enveloped him. Watching Scout's body, he grinned, seeing his back flex as he sucked, his butt wriggling and shaking as the vibrations rippled through him and set his tail to wagging. His hooves had bunched up the covers from digging into the mattress, rolling his hips with the toy inside him, miming being fucked, his cock bobbing between his thighs, nearly purple with neglect.

Gripping tightly on the branches of bone emerging from Scout's skull, Soldier began to rock his hips, thrusting into the faun's mouth as heat and pressure and need began to well in his gut. His perfect mouth fell into place to receive him, teeth tucked away, lips pressing just right, tongue cupping to drag and undulate against it with each strike, saliva beginning to pool along it as he slipped back and forth along its length. Breathy grunts began to leave his lips, slithering between grit teeth as the older mercenary fucked Scout's face. It didn't take much of that hot mouth, those desperate moans around him humming through his flesh, and Soldier stalled out, filling Scout's mouth with his seed as he shook, holding his head fast by his antlers.

Scout moaned low as he felt the heat and salt and slight bitterness bloom over his tongue, swallowing it eagerly, hungrily, and sucking at Soldier, trying to eke out any final drops before the older man tugged him away, roughly, overstimulated and satisfied. He looked up at Soldier, his lips parting slightly as he panted, hips twitching of their own accord. His whole body quivered, so close but so far from release, at once electric and dim, reduced to animal whines as he beheld his master.

Soldier held him there, staring down at his face, watching his body shaking for a long moment, catching his breath. Finally, he nodded, and worked the knots on Scout's bonds open with fingers still unsteady from his own orgasm. It wasn't long before Scout's hands were free, and the faun was on his back, one hand on his balls, the other tugging at his cock with furious speed. He arched, digging his hooves into the mattress, his heels pressing in and lifting his hips, which twitched in the air, thrusting up into his hand as they urged the toy inside him, making shudders roll through his whole middle, his head craning forward. His whole body simultaneously stretched and doubled in on himself in a ripple of movement, his cries a frenzied chorus of gasps and half-formed curses. His eyes were clenched tight, and he licked his lips and bit at them, his shoulders beginning to quake.

With a sharp bark and a wailing moan, Scout came, wracked by paroxysms that shook the entire mattress and threatened to bounce Soldier off. His hand tugged, milking out his orgasm as fresh come cooled in a haphazard trail up his belly and chest. A few stray drops shone on his cheek and nose, evidence of the force of his climax. When he was finished, shivering and writhing as the toy continued to hum inside of him, Scout hissed, trying to look back to Soldier but flopping about on the bed, useless. "Shit, fuck, ah, take it out!" he whined.

"I don't think so," Soldier teased, grabbing Scout by the antler and tugging his head to the side, making him go limp even as he shivered. "Unless you're sure."

"Eagle," Scout whimpered, using the safe word. It was too much, so much. He wanted it to go on forever, but he couldn't handle a moment more. He sighed with relief as Soldier reached down and turned the toy off, letting Scout go limp with the big toy still inside of him, comfortably full.

"How're you doing, son?" Soldier asked, sitting back down beside Scout's head and letting the faun lay his head against his thigh, and arm thrown over his leg and holding it tight.

Scout shivered, "Fuckin' amazin'. Thanks, pal," he whispered.

"No problem. Anything to help a teammate," Soldier replied, ruffling Scout's sweaty hair fondly.

"My ass is so fuckin' sore, holy shit. I ain't gonna be able to sit for days," Scout laughed, squirming a little.

"Sorry," Soldier began.

"Nah, don't be. It's what I wanted."

"So, getting hurt, huh?"

"Just my ass. I don't get it either, man. Maybe from too much paddlin' when I was bad in school." The faun smiled up at Soldier.

"Did you make sounds like that for your teachers, too?"

Another laugh rolled out of Scout as he let go and rolled back onto his back, his breath slowing. "Only the hot ones."

**Author's Note:**

> requested by tumblr user cutiepatriotism


End file.
